coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8271 (4th December 2013)
Plot Peter and Carla's wedding day arrives. With Tim refusing to wear a suit, Sally decides to buy him one and then return it the next day. Hayley is exhausted but determined to go to the wedding. Roy doesn't stop her as he knows how important it is to her. Carla is preoccupied with Peter nearly falling off the wagon. Michelle says it will have just been wedding nerves. Fiz decides not to tell Hayley about Christian. Audrey is overworked at the salon as Maria is at the wedding. Tim turns up at No.4 in a beaten up van he's bought for his new window cleaning business. Sally is horrified, and even more so when they have to go to the wedding in it. Hayley is thrilled to find Roy has arranged a chauffeur-driven car for them. Tina visits Peter and reminds him he doesn't have to go through with it. Gail sees David in the cafe and tells him to send Kylie maintenance money. The van breaks down as it nears the venue, blocking the road. Sally is embarrassed. Steve and Simon arrive on their own as Peter has decided not to travel with them. Audrey has to close the salon for lunch, cancelling Mary's appointment. David offers to step in and she accepts. Peter arrives in the nick of time and he and Carla are married. Audrey agrees to take David back on at the salon permanently as long as he doesn't use the job to see Kylie. Rob warns Peter he'll have him to answer to if he lets Carla down. Tina finds the wedding hard going and decides to leave but Fiz persuades her to stay. Sally and Tim take over the bridal suite but are interrupted by Steve and Michelle. Carla gets drunk at the reception. Fiz tells Roy what happened with Christian. He tells her she did the right thing. Carla makes a fool of herself and falls over. A drunken Sally asks Tim to move in with her and he accepts, much to Sophie's dismay. Christian turns up as Roy and Hayley return home. Hayley sends him away before he can say what he wants. Peter is left alone with Tina. She asks him what's been going on between them. He kisses her passionately but stops it. She walks off, confused. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Registrar - Wendy Patterson *Christian Gatley - Andrew Turner Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Wedding venue - Exterior, reception rooms, wedding room, corridor and bridal suite Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The day of the wedding arrives, and as Carla walks down the aisle to join Peter, a jealous Tina looks on; Sally is horrified when Tim turns up for the ceremony in a beaten-up old horsebox; and Hayley finds Christian on her doorstep. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,660,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes